What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: Song Fic using BSB song.  Which Weasley see's Hermione's beauty and makes her see it too...


**Disclaimer - Characters belong to JK Rowling, Lyrics belong to BSB**

**AN: I've read a few George and Hermione stories recently and am getting hooked, so I thought I'd give it a go. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

It was the Yule Ball and everyone was staring at the beautiful girl with Victor Krum. She was wearing floaty periwinkle-blue robes, and had her hair pulled back in an elegant knot. She was the most beautiful girl in the room. Then the whispers started, "It's Hermione Granger" "That can't be Hermione" but sure enough it was.

Many people had taken an interest in Hermione that night, but she went straight back to her normal self the next day. In true Hermione fashion she didn't know what all of the fuss had been about.

That was the summer that they were all stuck at Grimmauld Place. The Weasely's had moved in during the first week of the holidays, and Hermione had arrived only a week or so later. There was still a little tension between her and Ron and everyone made sure that the Yule Ball wasn't mentioned. Except one Weasely was struggling to forget that night and the beautiful witch he'd seen.

He watched Hermione all summer. He noticed that even though she had gone back to her normal bookworm self she was beautiful. He found her enchanting, smart, and sexy.

Once they were back at school he noticed it even more. Everyone saw her as just a bookworm, or an uptight prefect but the ideas she was coming up with and her insight into what was happening was amazing. She realised the Ministry was interfering in Hogwarts via Professor Umbridge, she came up with the DA and the coins they used to communicate. She was focused on the war, the fight they had coming. She realised it was going to happen whether they wanted it to or not and that it would probably happen sooner than any of them expected or wanted.

She didn't care who was seeing who, or who fancied who. She followed her own rules, and did what was important to her, no matter what anyone thought. She was tough and he admired her for it. There was no doubt that in his mind that he George Weasley was in head over heals and totally in love with Hermione Granger.

_You don't run with the crowd  
__You go your own way  
__You don't play after dark  
__You light up my day  
__Got your own kind of style  
__That sets you apart  
__Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

He'd been in yet another detention with Professor Snape and was returning to the common room. It was well after midnight so he was expecting it to be empty. He didn't expect to see Hermione curled up in front of the fire, with a tear stained face.

"Hermione" he whispered, as he made his way to the sofa, sitting next to her. She jumped, not having heard him come in.

"Um..um" she stuttered, looking embarrassed, before making to move.

"Hermione" he whispered again, gently grabbing her wrist, "what's wrong?"

Hermione looked at him and could see honesty in his eyes, he cared.

"Just something Ron said" she said quietly as she sat back down, "I'm just being stupid".

"Hermione Granger, stupid, I don't believe it" George replied with a grin.

Hermione blushed, something George decided he defiantly wanted to see more of.

"What did Ron say?"

"That I wasn't a girl". George's eyes went wide in shock, was Ron blind. "Well that he didn't think of me as a girl. Him and Harry were talking, well boy stuff, and I asked them to stop, as girls don't want to hear that sort of thing, and he said that as I was Hermione I didn't count".

"Hermione" George started, before Hermione interrupted them.

"No he's right, I'm not like other girls, and I just have to accept that people don't see me like they see other girls". Tears were falling down Hermione's face.

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
__And this world doesn't know what you have within  
__When I look at you, I see something rare  
__A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
__And there's no one I know that can compare_

George automatically pulled Hermione into a hug, rubbing her back as she sobbed. After a few minutes, he moved them so that she was still in his arms, but was now looking at him.

"Hermione, listen to me, you are most defiantly a girl, and if my brother is too stupid to see that then that's his problem".

Hermione was looking in his eyes, and could see that he meant every word. There was something else in his eyes that she didn't expect to see. It looked like love and adoration, which just left her confused.

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)_  
_What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me_  
_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_  
_You're all I need, oh girl_  
_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

Hermione wasn't sure how to act around George the next morning. They had sat curled up together on the couch for hours, with Hermione telling George her darkest fears, and him reassuring her at every opportunity. She'd told him things that she hadn't told anyone else ever, and he'd listened. He hadn't judged her or laughed at her, in fact he'd tried to convince her that her fears were unfounded. She was deeply confused. The only obvious answer was that George cared about her, but why? He was prankster George and she was prefect Hermione. Why would he be interested in her? Was she interested in him?

George sat down next to Hermione at breakfast, and immediately added his point of view to the quidditch conversation that was going on. Hermione just continued to read her book. As the conversation continued and more of their friends joined in, George leaned closer to Hermione and whispered "morning beautiful".

Hermione choked on her mouthful of pumpkin juice and turned to look at him. Luckily no one had noticed. "As I told you last night you are beautiful and I am going to keep telling you until you believe it", he answered quietly. Hermione blushed again, and turned her head back to her book, trying desperately to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that she was sure were caused by the way George was looking at her.

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
__You got something so real  
__You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
__You see material things  
__Don't matter to me  
__So come as you are  
__You've got nothing to prove  
__You've won me with all that you do  
__And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

It was several days later and George had kept his promise, telling Hermione several times a day that she was beautiful, or amazing, or wonderful. Hermione wasn't sure how to take it. She could see in his eyes and his face that he meant it each time he said it, and it was getting harder and harder for her not to believe him.

Hermione found herself thinking more and more about George. She'd always thought he was cute, and sexy. To her he had always been the most physically attractive Weasley brother. They got on well most of the time, and she admired his (and Fred's) magic abilities. The products they made were amazing magic. He also had the ability to talk about more than quidditch or the war, which was more than Ron and Harry. Did this mean that she felt more than just a physical attraction to him? Hermione was becoming more and more convinced that the answer was yes.

"Its a good job you don't need any beauty sleep" a voice came from behind her, and Hermione jumped. George laughed and sat down next to her on the sofa. It was late and they were the only ones still up. He was glad she was there as he'd been dying to spend some time alone with her again.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful George, everyone else just thinks I'm different" she asked shyly, looking down at her lap. She knew she needed to make sure this wasn't a joke.

George cupped her face in his hands and gently turned it to look at him, "Hermione you are the most beautiful and amazing witch I know, and the fact that you don't realise it makes you all the more wonderful. You care about what's important and yes you are different to the other girls, but its that difference that makes you beautiful. You are beautiful inside and out".

George's thumbs were rubbing away the tears that were falling from Hermione's eyes. Hermione took George's hands in hers, and held them in her lap. "You really mean that" she said quietly, looking at George, he nodded, and she smiled. He saw her, the real her and she knew that he made her feel more beautiful and special than anyone ever had.

"You're pretty amazing too George" she whispered. George's head snapped up to look at Hermione, he hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth. She looked at him, "I mean it" she smiled.

George pulled her into a hug, not totally being able to believe that there was a possibility that she liked, maybe loved him too. Hermione pulled away slightly so that she could look at him.

"Your so confident in who you are and you don't care what people think. Your fantastically smart but you're happy to be seen as a prankster. You've made me realise that as long as I am happy with who I am no one else matters" she said.

George smiled, he'd done what he wanted to, he'd made Hermione realise that she was beautiful. The only problem was now he had her in his arms he didn't want to let her go, and as he looked into her eyes he saw something that made him hope that he would be able to hold her forever.

_What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
__What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
__In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
__You're all I need, oh girl  
__What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

As George looked into Hermione's eyes and he could see affection in them. She cared for him. Using all of his Gryffindor courage he gently leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione leaned into him and kissed him back.

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
__Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
__You taught me what love is supposed to be  
__It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
__Oh yeah, yeah_

Hermione woke the following morning feeling more loved and special than she ever had. She couldn't believe that someone saw the true her and found her beautiful, and that someone was George Weasley. As Hermione got ready for the day, she couldn't get the smile off her face.

In the boys dormitory George Weasley was also waking with a smile of his face. He had the girl of his dreams, and he was going to make sure she knew how beautiful and special she was each day.

_What makes you,  
__What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
__What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
__In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
__You're all I need, oh girl  
__What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, getting ready for another typical day. No one really noticed when a red head sat next to Hermione at the Griffyndor table. No one saw how he squeezed her knee under the table, but someone did notice when he leant in to whisper "morning beautiful" and give her a good morning kiss.

Ginny Weasley squeeled as she saw her big brother give Hermione a kiss. Everyone's heads turned and they saw Hermione and George kissing. Whispering and gossip could be heard instantly but neither cared as they had each other, and they knew how special that was.

_Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
__Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
__Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
__Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

_

* * *

_**AN: so what did you think?**


End file.
